Electronic image sensors may have different kinds of adjustments, that allow the image sensors to be used in different lighting environments. For example, shutters are known in electronic image sensors. Such shutters may effectively stop the image sensor from integrating charge during different points within an integration. One-shot image sensors as well as per row image sensors are well-known. Both of these cut integration time to only a portion of the total integration.
While these features work well in many different applications, they may change the look of the image that is obtained from the image sensor. These features may be difficult to use in cinematography, since they give the final image a choppy look. Accordingly, cinematographers often use a mechanical filter over the lens of the image sensor. The mechanical filter is typically called a neutral density filter. The neutral density filter may reduce the amount of illumination impinging on the image sensor.
Another way to adjust the amount of light mechanically is to use an iris. However, the iris also changes the look of the image by changing its depth of field.